


Hand Me Downs

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: family haddock, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot: Hiccup and Astrid's adolescent daughter goes through Astrid's dowry trunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Me Downs

##  **Hand Me Downs**

Hiccup awoke to a kick in the face.  

His youngest daughter, Thora, was draped, horizontal, acrossthe pillows. Her head rested in the nape of her mother’s neck and her pudgy little toddler legs and arms lay outstretched. Barely touching her, Hiccup tried his best to move the toddler to a parallel position without waking her.

At 45 degrees she woke up.

Hiccup quickly lay back down and closed his eyes and hoped that she would go back to sleep, or at the very least, Astrid wouldn’t blame him for waking her.

Alas, the little girl sat up and began bouncing ecstatically between her parents. Hiccup protected his head from her flailing limbs with his arm. He heard Astrid groan and roll over, and watched through squinted eyes as she grabbed the child, put her on her breast and appeared to go back to sleep. All was calm in the bed once again.

He nuzzled in closely to the pair so that he could kiss the top of his daughter’s head and offered her his finger to hold.

He thought about how four babies had slept in their bed, and that Thora, their little surprise, would probably be the last one. He needed to stop and enjoy the little moments more because experience told him they grew up too fast.

Hiccup thought back to 14 years before when it was his eldest daughter, Falda, wearing the same grey embroidered night gown, that lay between them and the first time he felt the overwhelming love and fear of parenthood. It amazed him how he managed to love each child as equally and overwhelmingly as much as the others.  

His thoughts were interrupted by Falda’s voice at the door, “Mom?”

“Yes, dear?” Astrid yawned as their daughter entered.

“Did you say, you had other kransens? The leather is wearing thin on this one and I don’t want to lose it,” Falda adjusted the studded leather headpiece in her hair.

“Yes, I think I do. In a pouch in my dowry chest,” Astrid nodded at the decorative chest at the foot of the bed that held the items of her inheritance that did not require regular use.

It dawned on Hiccup that he should probably have built Falda a dowry chest of her own by now and mentally added to his list of things to do. He did not like to think about his daughter becoming a woman but acknowledge that it was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

“What is this?” Hiccup watched his daughter’s eyes widen as she pulled a studded leather over skirt out of her mother’s trunk.

“Oh, that? I wore it when I was training to be a shield maiden, before I married your father.”

“Really? That’s kick ass!”

“Can you not say ass in front of your siblings, Falda, or at all, for that matter?” Hiccup scolded.

Falda rolled her eyes at him, “I think it is really NEAT, Mom, that you were once a shield maiden.”

“Shield maiden or not, I can still kick ass,” Astrid eyed her husband, “You can try it on if you like.”

“Really, Astrid?” Hiccup gave his wife a glare as Falda skipped off to her own room.

Falda returned looking very much like the warrior, her mother once had.  

With a twirl, she asked, “What do you think?”

“Wow, you look so grown up!”

Hiccup thought Astrid looked like she might cry.

“It looks good on you. You should let her keep it, Astrid,” Hiccup suggested.

“Can I?” Falda asked her mother.

“Sure. I don’t think I’ll ever be donning it again. It’s yours.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Falda smiled and continued searching the chest until she found the pouch with her mother’s other kransen.

Once Falda left the room, Astrid turned to her husband with a smirk on her face, “I thought you hated that skirt.”

“Oh, I did, very much so, in fact. But the reasons I hated it on you back then, are pretty much the same reasons I like the idea of it on her now.”

Astrid and Hiccup got out of bed and worked together to change the baby like a team of old pros.

“Oh, that’s right,” Astrid added sarcastically, “The reason you took so long to put the moves on me, even though my feelings were obvious, had to do with my spikey skirt and nothing to do with the fact that you were a timid little dweeb boy when it came to your feelings for me.”

“Hey, now,” Hiccup laughed, “The skirt had a little to do with it. I couldn’t get close to you without fear of being impaled in the nether regions! Or…that you would twist my arm, break my hand, punch me…You know what? You’re right. It wasn’t the skirt. It was your general violent demeanor I was afraid of.”

“Hiccup,” Astrid gave him a warning look.  

“And can you call a man timid, if he has a legitimate rational fear?” Hiccup teased as he pulled his wife into a bear hug, “Lucky for me, you were pretty forward with your affections.” Hiccup kissed her head and then knitted his brow, “Oh, in the name of Thor, I hope that is one trait our daughters don’t get from you.”


End file.
